Don't have Time for this!
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: Garu doesn't like Pucca, right? So why is he trying to get to his house before Pucca does? Garu x Pucca


A/n: First timer on a Pucca fic! Please be nice!

* * *

Garu swore to silence, the ninja boy wearing a black jumpsuit with a red heart on it swore he would not talk. Twelve year old born on December second, ninja boy swore he would not talk. Why? Well, nobody knows for sure, but some say that ancestor of Garu's dishonored his family, so Garu takes it upon his self to bring that honor back; even if it meant not talking for all eternity. He knew it would be hard, but he would take it, master it, and bring honor back into his family. What he didn't count on though, was falling having friends; Abyo was one of the friends he made with. Abyo is obsessed with ripping his shirt off during his fights, Garu nearly turned green at that point; but, what he never, ever in all of his life count on falling in love. The day he saw her pigtails, her red shirt black pants, those slanted eyes. Garu knew he had found love. But there were things missing, like one he couldn't talk to her, and the other, Garu is a ninja and that meant he has enemies; and that meant that they might use Pucca against him. Garu couldn't let that happen to the love of his life. So, he did the only thing he could do, _run_, fast and far away.

"Hehehehe" Pucca giggled as she chased Garu around Sooga village. Garu was twenty feet in front of her, but Pucca managed to run faster, jump on Garu, and kiss him about twenty times. There were pink-hearts coming from Pucca that rose up to the sky. Garu made an angry face, but deep down, he knows that he liked no he _loved_ it. Though he would never admit that, no that he could admit that. Finally after many hours Pucca got off, giggled and ran off with her deliveries. Garu wiped the kisses from his mouth and made a 'bleh' sound. O yes, Garu knows when and where she delivers, and he planned on doing the same thing tomorrow.  
When Pucca was out of an earshot Garu smiled, let out a sighed that resembled that of a 15-year-old-girl-in-love. He walked back to his house near the bamboo forest. You think that there would be pandas there, but there's not. So that's just weird. On his way home, something hit him and threw him into a wall. Garu turned red as he stood up; there was Muji and his band of evil zombies.

"Ha you will never beat me! For my mustache is bigger then before!" Muji declared as his mustache twirled around, they stopped to look at Garu in an almost evil way. His band of (coughugycough) zombies surrounded Garu; but Garu wasn't worried one bit. He beat these people how many times? Once? Three billion times more like it. He leaped up and did his attack that he just had leaned the pervious day. Twenty other Garus come up and all together they fought Muji and his zombies. Garu looked to the sky, it was almost sundown and he growled out. Pucca always comes to his house at sun-down and he wasn't going to miss it because some dude with a overly big mustache that lives wants to fight him.

After many minutes, Garu cut off Muji's mustache, Muji stopped dead with his mouth in an 'O' shape.

"Zombies! Retreat!" The zombies and Muji then ran off, Garu let out a sigh of relief, and then his eyes went huge! He had only ten minutes before Pucca come to his house! He had to be there before Pucca! He just _had_ to! But, before he could even move a shadow flew over-him, then more shadows flew over him. And ten other ninjas were right in front of Garu. Garu gritted his teeth, he didn't have time to fight Tobe and his goons of ninjas! So before Tobe could even finish his big entrance of how he's going to defeat Garu. The black good ninja ran at him, throw a punch, and kicked him to a forest. He did the same with the other ninjas.

"Hey Garu! Wanna spare!" A boy said as he flipped in front of Garu. He was wearing a black and white shirt, black pants, and short black hair. Before Abyo could even rip off his shirt he was flung back, screaming, "I will beat you one day Garu!" And Abyo fell on top of Tobe and his ninjas. Garu sighed, he had five minutes to spear. "Hey Garu! Do you know where Abyo is?" A voice asked Garu, Garu turned around to glare at the person. It was Ching, Pucca's best friend, he pointed to the forest where Garu throw him.  
"Thank you Garu!" Ching giggled that resembled to Pucca's giggle as she ran off to Abyo.

"Ahhh! No get away!" Abyo yelled as he tried to run away from _his_ own fan girl. _Man, now I know how Garu feels!_ Abyo thought as he was tackled to the ground with Ching giving him kisses. Garu heard Abyo scream and shook his head, _don't you know that you can never out-run girls?_ Garu thought as he ran to his house, two minutes to spare. Then out of the blue, blue hair came in front of him! That blue hair belonged to Ring Ring, a famous opera singer that likes Garu, and hates Pucca.

"O Garu why do you like that snot-nose Pucca?" Ring Ring said as she ran her fingers through her blue hair. Garu groaned, he doesn't have time for another fan-girl, much less one with blue hair that lives, and he has one minute! So Garu did the only thing he could do, took out some scissors, and cut her hair! Ring Ring gasped with tears in her eyes as she looked at the blue hair that had fallen down. "I hate you Garu!" She ran off crying, frankly, he didn't care.

Less then thirty-seconds! Garu ran as fast as he could to his house hoping to get there before Pucca does. He ran and ran, destroyed anything that got in his way, pushed people that got in way, flew Santa Clause into the forest where Tobe and his ninjas were for standing in his way. Blew up buildings that he didn't feel like turning. This probably wasn't honorable, but this is _love_. Besides, its not like anyone is _Dead._

Finally! Garu made it! With five seconds to spear! Closing the door shut, as he leaned against it. Then…

"Intruder intruder! Intruder in Garus house!" A voice said, Garu widen his eyes as his house threw him outside, and right in front of Pucca. Pucca giggled and smiled.

"Hehehehhehe" and so the chase was on, and Garu loved every millisecond of it, especially at the end.

'Smack!' Pucca tackled Garu to the ground, delivering about fifty kisses or so with red hearts all around them. Pucca got off and went to her uncle's restaurant where she sleeps and eats there; and Garu couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Pucca loves Garu, he's a pretty boy, Ninjas eat noodles kissy-chase kissy-face wham-bam-bam Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pucca funny love Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pucca funny love**


End file.
